Electrodes are used to apply non-invasive electrotherapy to a patient's body, for example an arm, leg, back or other area where therapy is needed. Therapy is used after in sports or exercise settings to help rehabilitate muscles, and in various applications to help manage pain. Electrodes for noninvasive electrotherapy may have a nonconductive backing layer and an electrical conductive layer for delivering current to the treatment area. During therapy, an adhesive conductive gel layer may be disposed below the conductive layer, against the patient's skin, for secure attachment to the treatment area, and to reduce the impedance at the interface between the conductive layer and the skin. A connector connects the electrode to an electrostimulation device to receive electrical signals for electrostimulation.